BoruSara - More Than Best Friends?
by RMM Comics
Summary: How strong can be a bond between two best friends? Boruto had a best friend, her name was Sarada. Find out how their strong bond of friendship turns into an awfully romantic one. (BorutoxSarada, BoruSara, Boruto and Sarada etc.)


_Hi everyone!_

 _This is my very first Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I did writing it._

 _With this being said, I shouldn't really waste time anymore._

 _Let's get started!_

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Non of the characters mentioned in the story belongs to me. It belongs to their respective owners.**

 **More Than Best Friends**

"Hey Boruto!" a voice was heard from behind, while he was on his way towards the Konoha School.

He stopped right there and turned back to see a smiling Sarada trying to catch him up. Lately, she's been happy as they both passed the Chunnin exams and now held a rank, superior than their classmates.

It had been a tough exam but they managed to pull through. Thanks to Konohamaru Sensei for his skilled guidance. And not to mention, Sasuke, Sarada's father who had trained Boruto well.

"What's up, Sarada?" He replied when she came near him.

"Come over to my house today, after school gets over, alright?" she asked politely to make him accept the offer.

"Okay, alright, I will. But why, may I know it?" He asked, a bit confused, but excited as well. Not to mention, she was his best friend. What's more exciting than being invited to a friends place after school? After those long stressed classes? Who doesn't want to have fun after school?

"Nothing in particular, but I had to show you some news books I received from Uncle Itachi. I thought you would like to read some of them. As I know, you love reading story books. And also for a dinner."

"Oh yeah, sure thing. So, at what time do you want me to come over, Sarada?" He replied, genuine thrill in his tone.

"Um...4:00 P.M? Can you make it?" She questioned.

"Yep, sounds good to me." He replied.

Then they walked for a few more minutes. Both were quiet.

"Sarada, you sure know how to cheer me up!" Boruto said out of the blue.

"W-what? What makes you say that?" She asked a bit flustered.

"Here I was walking alone, in this morning, dozing. And then you came, you've pretty much pumped me up." He replied.

"O-oh, I see. Thank you." She replied hesitantly.

"No, I should thank you, instead" Boruto said to her.

"You're welcome. And let's speed up or we won't make it in time." She replied.

They started jogging towards the school.

The school was boring as usual. Sometimes they have training sessions which is a bit better. But today, was like every other day. Classes in classroom, attending boring lectures, taking down notes, etc.

The school got over at 2:00 P.M, and Boruto ran home as fast and he could. He couldn't take anymore. 3 consecutive lecture classes. Once he thought, it would've been nice if he would've been absent today. But then he realised, he wouldn't have got thr invitation then. Yes, the invitation, he remembered. Excited, he goes to the kitchen to find his mom, Hinata.

She was busy washing dishes after their lunch, when she was confronted by an amazed Boruto.

"What's up, Boruto? You're awfully lively today." Hinata asked him quizically.

"Mom I'm going to Sarada's place. She invited me for a dinner." Boruto replied with same excitement.

"Okay, have fun, don't be late, alright?" She said.

"Yeah sure, I won't." He assured.

Then he took a shower and got dressed up in neat and tidy clothes. It was 3:45 P.M now. While he was about to leave his house, his mother handed him some money, to pick something up on the way, for Sarada. He thanked his mom and left the house.

While walking, he saw a new shop, at a corner of the street. It was a perfume show. Boruto knew, Sarada would love a cologne, as a gift. So, without any hesitation he decided to buy it.

It was just 4:00 P.M when Sarada heard the door bell ring. She climbed down the stairs hurriedly to open the door.

She opened the door and saw Boruto standing. He let him in and then closed the door back.

"So, looks like you've made it in time." Sarada told Boruto with a little giggle. Boruto was known for being late. But this time was an exception, probably the only one.

"Yeah, me being late to school, doesn't mean I am always late everywhere, y'know." Boruto replied with a smirk.

"Oh, so it's like that?" She giggled more.

"Come, let's go upstairs" Sarada told Boruto.

Then they both reached the second floor. Sarada opened her bedroom door and let Boruto in. The room was pretty neat and clean, unlike his.

"No one else at home? I know Uncle Sasuke must be on a mission but where's aunt Sakura?" Boruto inquired.

"You guessed it right, Dad's on a mission and mom's busy shopping, she'll come by 6:00 P.M" she answered.

Boruto took out the gift from his coat pocket and handed it to her.

"Here take this present from me. Picked it up from this new shop on my way. I hope you will like it." Boruto told her.

"A cologne! Smells amazing, thank you!" She replied.

"So, I am guessing you've liked it?" He asked to be assure.

"Yeah, loved it!" She replied, tackling him into a warm hug.

They both flushed a scarlet.

Then Boruto sat on her bed, waiting for her to take out the books from her cupboard. When she did, she came and sat beside Boruto. They were sitting unsually close to each other. Her arms were touching his. Somewhere beneath, it gave her a warm tickling sensation.

Boruto opened one of the books and started going through it.

"So, it's a novel, I see. _'Clannad'_ " Boruto told her.

" Yeah, it's from _'Key'_ , one of the famous story writing company in Japan." She replied.

"Oh then, I must give it a read." Boruto said.

"There's one more thing, uncle sent me." Sarada said.

She pulled out a box, from the cupboard, probably the one the books came in. Inside it contained another box, which she handed over to Boruto.

"What is it?" Boruto asked, while opening the box.

"There's two wrist band, which he sent me. I want you to keep one for yourself." She said hesitantly.

There were two wrist bands, one was black and the other pink. But wait, there was something inscribed on both of them.

 _'Boruto & Sarada' _it says.

Boruto remembered all those old days, when they were young. They used to run and play with Uncle Itachi.

"Our names are written in here! Did you see!?" Boruto asked her, a bit shocked.

"Yeah, I did" she replied giggling.

Something she noticed that whenever Boruto's around, she seems to be always happy.

"I'll keep the black one, thanks!" He told her.

"Yeah, I know, it's not that I would force you to take the pink one." She said jokingly.

"Let me help you wear it." Boruto told her while putting it into her hand. She was shocked at the first, but next thing, she cherished every moment of it.

" _Why do I feel like I have butterfies in my stomach?"_ She told herself.

After that, Boruto opened the book back and started reading the prologue, while Sarada sat there, lost in her thoughts.

She suddenly rested her head on Boruto's shoulder, herself unaware of it. Boruto looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She seemed lost in her thoughts. He didn't push her away. It's not like he didn't like it.

"Oh sorry." She exclaimed in embarrassment.

"No, no, it's fine. I don't have a problem. You can keep your head on my shoulder, if that makes you comfortable." Boruto replied, slightly blushing.

After a while, about 10 minutes later, Boruto closed the book and kept is aside. He noticed that Sarada felt asleep on his shoulder. He found himself stroking Sarada's hair. The smell of the Lilac shampoo from her hair aroused him a bit.

He stopped stroking her hair immediately. He didn't want this. He felt ashamed. But just as he was about to get up, he heard a voice.

"Don't go, please. It would be selfish of me but I like it." She requested.

"S-so y-you were awake all this t-time!?" Boruto asked, shyly.

"Yes, silly." she replied while putting her head up.

"Oh okay." He said.

"You know Boruto…" she started to say something.

"Yeah?" He answered to confirm her, his attention.

"Ever since my childhood, you've always been there by my side. To protect me, to play with me and cheer me up. I think you are an amazing person, Boruto. I think I owe you a lot." She confessed to him.

"You think that? I think you're just as amazing as you think I am. No, you're more amazing than me. Hanging around with you is one of the best feeling, I get in my life. Ever since my childhood, you have always made me happy. During my hard times, you stood beside me. You're a very special person in my life. We have come a long way, haven't we?" Boruto finished with a question.

"Yes, we have." she replied, tackling him into a very sensational hug. One that she has never shared before with any friend.

"You're even more special to me, than you could ever think of." She said while planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." He said while kissing back.

He then gave her another kiss on her other cheek and she gave him back another.

Soon it turned into a make out. Boruto pushed her into the bed. But she did not complain. He went on top of her and planted a peck on her soft and warm lips. She was shocked, this was her first kiss, and it was with Boruto. Then he started kissing her neck. She was moaning with each blow of pleasure.

"Uh-um- Boruto! Stop it, naughty boy. It tickles." She told him.

Boruto didn't listen to her request, instead cuddled up with her more. They both were having a lot of fun. She was hugging him tightly. She sure was very playful today.

After a while they both heard the door bell ring. It was Sarada's mother. She has come back from shopping.

"Boruto, let me go open the door. We'll have more fun some other day." She winked at him while running downstairs to open the door.

"I'm back, Sarada! Oh I see Boruto has already come over?" She asked.

"Welcome back, mom! And yeah it's been an hour or two since he has arrived." She replied.

"Okay. So I hope you haven't got bored, Boruto?" She directed the question to Boruto.

"No, Aunt Sakura. Infact I had a lot of fun with her. Isn't it Sarada?" Boruto replied looking up at Sarada.

"Yes, we sure did." She replied a bit flustered. She's was a bit embarrassed after what she did back in her room with him.

Sakura then left them alone, going to the kitchen to start making the dinner.

Sarada gripped Boruto's hand tightly and dragged him to a room and asked him something.

"Boruto, do you feel sorry for doing that stuff with me? I mean are you okay with it. I was a bit moved with the situation, so couldn't stop it." She asked him, with a worry in her tone.

"Nope, I absolutely loved it! Man, we should do it more often," he replied without realising what he meant.

"W-what? O-okay!" She replied, while wearing a deep red blush and seeing him wear one as well.

To be continued…..

 **Please leave a comment, it really motivates the writer. Update coming soon.**


End file.
